YGO Doomed Whose Line
by angeldragonstar7
Summary: never seen this version or group done before The Doom Bikers agree to be on a game show to raise money for their cause. Unfortunately they're sent to Whose Line. And nothing on YGO is ever normal!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or Whose Line or any of the characters or anything.

Reasons for the stupidity: Same as before. To help me with my angsty story so I don't go down with it. So yes this is good for my mind and self. So why this one? I've read lots of "Whose Line" fics but I've never seen one like this or using these characters.

* * *

''Hello and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway! 

''The show where everything is made up, and the points don't matter. Yep, the points don't matter, just like Tea's friendship speeches and Tristan's duels."

I'm your host, uh.. Drew Carey! Today we have the Doom Bikers that are the new villains in the show, since I was defeated…err I mean the others were defeated. Let's meet our contestants! "

"I'm going to take out a girl's boyfriend so I can have her myself: Valon!" He walks out looking lost and finally goes to sit down.

"I'm not a girl, or a girly-guy…I'm just getting revenge on Kaiba: Alister!" He walks out and stares into the audience like his searching for someone, "Aw he'd never be stupid enough to be in the audience here." He goes and sits down.

"I'm going to take down the Pharaoh no matter what: Rafael!" He walks out looking around as he realizes he's been tricked, "Can't believe this." Growls and sits next to Alister.

"Lost her mind to the Shadow Realm and now soul to darkness: Mai Valentine!" She walks out amid cheering fans and catcalls. She sits down like she doesn't want to be there. Valon glares at the cheering males.

"Wait. Mai? What's Mai doing here?" 'Drew' looks over at her uneasily.

She looks up and sees his wig fall off, "Hey, you're not Drew!" She jumps up and points at him, "You're Marik!" She growls and rans at him, "You sent my mind to the Shadow Realm and gave me those nightmares! You're the reason I'm here you jerk!" (A/N: which if you remember correctly that is partially why she joined./) The guards tried to hold her back but she fought back.

Rafael and Alister just watched in embarrassment. Valon leaped up and ran at Marik, "This is the guy Mai? I'll get him for you! You'll regret messing with her!" They grabbed him too.

Marik watched in fear as the female charged at him, "Eeep." he managed to squeak out as he dove under the desk. "No one told me anyone I knew would be here! I thought they were all just idiots. Why didn't someone warn me of this? She's gonna kill me!"

* * *

Finally the guards managed to get Valon and Mai under control and back in their seats. They still gave their 'host' evil looks. Marik peeked out from under the desk and saw they were sitting down. He jumped up like nothing had happened, "Okay anyways as I was saying, welcome to the show! Um, I'm Marik and I've taken over the show because I was bored."

Rafael growled, "Let's just get on with it."

Marik yelled, "I am, you stupid fool who thinks you're gonna beat the Pharaoh! Geeze hang on!" He calms down and contains, "As I was saying, I've taken over the show and I sent Drew Carey's mind to the Shadow Realm…Mwahahahaha. Actually he's just locked up in the closet, but oh well. Let's get this going. Our first game is 'Whose Line Is It Anyways'... Where you have to read the lines on as many slips of paper as you can. Um, this one is for the blond idiot and the freaky-looking girl."

"I'm a guy, you idiot!" Alister yells.

"Anyways, you guys are a married couple who are celebrating their tenth anniversary. Blond guy, you are the cheating husband and the ugly girl-thing is the wife. Take it away!"

Alister growled but turned to Rafael, "I've waited all my life for this day since" reads paper "the fuzzy bunnies took over the world. What?"

Rafael looked at him in surprise, "I have something to tell you, dear." He choked out the last world.

Alister looked at him, "Yes?"

Rafael replied: reads paper "The wizards are coming. The Wizards are coming. Ah!"

Alister sighed, "Let me guess you're cheating on me again, you" reads paper "Flying psycho mind-stealing monkey." He looked back up, "Ok, who writes this crap?"

Marik shakes his head at him, "You better stay in character."

He narrowed his eyes at the host, "Or what?"

"Or I send your mind to the Shadow Realm!"

He grumbled but obeyed, "Is that it?"

Rafael read his paper, "Yes, it's because the penguins have won and are celebrating in your backyard."

Alister rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah well I have something to tell you!"

Rafael glared at him, "Oh yeah, dear?"

Alister glared back, "Yeah, it's that," reads paper, "I hope the slimy eels crawl in your ear and take over your brains, you soul stealer." The both glare at each other dangerously.

Marik jumps up and presses the buzzer, "Okay that's enough of that. 2000 points to Rafael and 500 to the girly dude for acting so girly."

"My name's Alister!"

* * *

He ignored him, "Now we're going on to Scenes from a hat. I will pull suggestions out of this hat that were written before the show, and the performers have to act out responses.'' 

All four groaned.

Marik grinned, "Okay first one: Products that didn't make it. Go ahead."

Rafael gets a good idea and walks up, "And today I'd like to offer you '101 ways to beat a stupid Egyptian Pharaoh and his pathetic friends for Idiots.'" Marik glares at him dangerously.

Valon looks at Alister and chuckles before going up and dragging him with him, "And for your boys you just have to buy them this adorable doll!" Alister tries to knock him out but he escapes.

Alister drags Valon up, "As you can see, we're still stuck with him, since so one would take the offer." He walks off leaving a confused Valon, "Uh, what?"

Marik rolls his eyes and reads the next one, "When you know you're dueling is going down the drain."

Mai goes first when a mischievous smile, "I'm so pathetic and so scared of my sister that I have to send people to the Shadow Realm to win!" she gives him a satisfied smirk and then storms off.

Marik glares at her, growling.

Rafael walks up, "And next time on where are they now: Yugi Motou and his friends that no one ever remembers."

Marik starts to talk, but Valon runs up real fast, "Hey when dueling doesn't work? Cross-dressing will!" Alister growls at him.

Marik quickly pulls out another one, "Why Marik's ideas for world denomination fell apart." He looked up angrily, "Hey who writes this!" Mai laughs and hides her rewriting evidence before she walks up. Before she can say anything he buzzes her and reads another one, "What would happen if Pegasus dueled the doom bikers.."

Mai grins and holds up her card, "Already been done."

"Oh, well fine. What would happen if Marik dueled the doom bikers. Dear Ra, why?"

Valon skips up, "Either I send your mind to the Shadow Realm or you stop dressing like that, Alister!"

Alister runs up, shoving him out of the way, "Oh, well, you have to have a mind for me to send it to the Shadow Realm first."

Mai walks up with a smirk. "Dear Ra, no." Marik cries trying to buzz her but the buzzer's not working.

She looks him in the eye. Before she can say anything, he leaps out and tackles her, rolling off stage. Valon growls and runs after him. There's the sounds of fighting. Finally Marik crawls off and runs back to the desk, "Okay NEXT GAME!"

* * *

He sighs and straightens his clothes back out, "90 Second Alphabet. This one's for Mai, Valon, and girly-guy. Now I need a letter to start out with… Let's do S." He reads his card, "Okay Mai and Valon are planning to take over the world and girl man is the hero trying to stop him. Anyways just do it." 

"So, what do we do next?" asked Mai.

"Tell me what you want." Valon asked grinning like an idiot.

"Useless. You're just useless." She replied.

"Very true, my dear." Alister jumped on the stage.

"What do you want, loser-boy?" Mai asked.

"X-files. I want the complete collection of X-files." Alister rolled his eyes as his spoke.

"You will never stop us, fool!" Valon cheered.

"Zap! I will zap you?" Alister shook his head at his own stupidity.

"Ah ha, now we know how to stop you and save the world." Valon cheered.

"But I'm the hero, you idiot." Alister replied.

"Call the police! We got him!" Valon didn't catch on.

"Die, you dummy just die!" Alister acted like he was stabbing him.

"Eyes! The sight of you burns my eyes!" Valon covered his eyes.

"Freaks." Mai looked down at her nails.

"Go to hell, you stupid aussie!" Alister glared at Valon.

"Hi! My name's Alister and I'm a girl!" Valon imitated him smiling and waving like an idiot.

"I hate you." Alister growled.

"Just shut up, both of you." Mai glared at them.

"K. Anything you say, luv." Valon grinned.

"Leave me alone you twit."

"Mai, will you marry me?

"No, you idiot."

"Oh, but I love you."

"Please. No one cares about you." Alister grinned.

"Queer." Valon glared at Alister

"Riiiiighht." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, like you know anything you stupid girly guy!"

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you Valon."

"You go ahead and try!" They glared at each other ready to fight.

Mai sighed, "Guys, it's over." They ignored her and started fighting, until the guards came and dragged them away again back to their seats.

* * *

Marik sighed, "Ra, what did I get myself into?" He looked down at his notes, "Our next game is-" 

"Wait!" Rafael jumped up, "We already played three games. This should be over."

Marik cackled maniacally, "Oh no, that's the traditional 'Whose Line.' This is Marik's version. And in Marik's version, we play until I send you all to the Shadow Realm! Mwhahahaha. That or I get really bored and sick of you all."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
